This invention relates generally to the field of circuit board ejectors used for mounting a circuit board to an electronic chassis, and in particular, to a locking spring for a circuit board ejector.
An electronic chassis which houses electronic components for high speed telecommunication and networking applications typically includes a plurality of vertically oriented circuit board assemblies that are inserted into the chassis. Each circuit board assembly is typically comprised of a circuit board attached to a U-shaped channel member that serves as a front faceplate of the assembly. When the assembly is fully inserted, the circuit board is connected to a backplane circuit board located along the backside of the chassis. The insertion force required to connect the circuit board to the backplane may make it difficult, if not impossible, for a user to make the connection by manually forcing the channel member in a direction towards the backplane.
In order to facilitate the connection of the circuit board to the backplane, attempts have been made to provide a mechanical connector at each end of the channel member, each mechanical connector having a handle portion and a hook portion. The mechanical connectors are typically rotatably attached to each end of the channel member and are able to rotate freely about a pin that is attached to the channel member. When installing the circuit board assembly, a user typically orients each hook portion to allow each hook portion to engage a flange portion of the chassis. After each hook portion engages the flange portion, the handle portion of each mechanical connector is then manually rotated about the pin, which forces the circuit board into the backplane. When the circuit board is fully inserted and the handle portion is completely rotated, the handle portion is secured relative to the channel member in a locked position.
Attempts have been made to provide a mechanical means to retain the handle portion in the locked position. For example, mechanical fasteners such as screws or bolts have been used to ensure that the channel member of the circuit board assembly is firmly secured to the electronic chassis. However, there are increased manufacturing costs associated with the large number of fastening components that are typically required to secure numerous circuit board assemblies to the chassis. Moreover, these fastening components require close tolerances which also increases manufacturing costs and increases the amount of time required to install and remove the circuit board from the electronic chassis. Finally, tools are required with conventional fasteners, which also increases installation and removal times.
Attempts have been made to provide springs formed from thin planar strips of metal to retain the handle portion in the locked position. The spring is typically attached to the channel member, and is configured so that an end portion of the spring engages the handle portion to lock the handle portion in place. When the user desires to unlock the handle portion, the user applies a load to the end portion of the spring, which releases the handle portion from the spring. However, conventional springs typically have a smooth surface along its outer surface. When a user applies a load to the smooth outer surface of the end portion of the spring to unlock the handle portion, the smooth surface may cause the user""s fingers to slip off the spring during actuation of the spring. Moreover, the spring typically does not have a designated area along its outer surface to provide the optimum location for the user""s fingers to make contact with the spring. As a result, a user may apply a load to the spring at a location that is not optimum to cause movement of the spring. This in turn may result in greater loads having to be applied to the spring making unlocking the handle portion more difficult, if not impossible.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a locking spring for a circuit board ejector that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
One aspect of the invention provides a locking spring for a circuit board ejector including a body portion, a first end portion and a second end portion. The second end portion includes a manually operable portion. The manually operable portion includes a plurality of ridge portions to allow a user to apply a load to the manually operable portion at an optimum location along the manually operable portion to unlock a circuit board ejector. Each of the plurality of ridge portions may preferably extend outward from an outer surface of the manually operable portion. In particular, each of the plurality of ridge portions may preferably extend outward the same distance from the outer surface of the manually operable portion. Each of the plurality of ridge portions may preferably have an arcuate surface. The first end portion may preferably include a contact surface for contacting the circuit board ejector. The circuit board ejector may preferably include a hook portion, and the contact surface may preferably contact the hook portion of the circuit board ejector. The second end portion of the locking spring may further include a latch portion to engage the circuit board ejector. The latch portion may preferably be adjacent to the manually operable portion. The body portion may preferably include at least one opening formed therein to allow the body portion to be fastened to a bracket member. The locking spring may preferably be comprised from a single piece of rigid material such as metal or plastic.
Another aspect of the invention provides a locking spring for a circuit board ejector including a body portion, a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion includes a contact surface for contacting a circuit board ejector. The second end portion includes a manually operable portion. The manually operable portion includes a plurality of ridge portions to allow a user to apply a load to the manually operable portion at an optimum location along the manually operable portion to unlock the circuit board ejector.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of operating a locking spring for a circuit board ejector. A body portion, a first end portion and a second end portion are provided. The second end portion includes a manually operable portion having a plurality of ridge portions. A load is applied to the manually operable portion. The circuit board ejector may preferably be operatively connected to the locking spring, and the circuit board ejector may preferably be unlocked.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.